


Shelter From The Storm

by loupgarou1750 (LoupGarou), Perfica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 15000-20000 words, Addiction, BSDM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Drama, Drugs, Fetish, First Time, Fisting, Humor, Kinks, M/M, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-01
Updated: 2004-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoupGarou/pseuds/loupgarou1750, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes some as yet undetermined mistake and Apparates himself and Snape to some unknown place in the middle of a big storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an alternative reality where Harry is over eighteen and attending Hogwarts. Co-authored with loupgarou. Filthy, filthy smut. If it's a kink, we managed to squeeze it in there. No, seriously.
> 
> WARNINGS: bagpiping, bondage, bukkake, C&B torture, chan(nish), D/s, dirty talk, drug use, fisting, gags, hot wax, mild spanking, misuse of Muggle artefacts, misuse of Wizarding artefacts, nipple clamps, object penetration, rimming, shaving, snowballing.

"What the hell is going on?" Snape complained, shivering in his wet robes. Although the rain itself had been oddly warm, the abandoned house that currently sheltered them was drafty and cold. Several large leaks left puddles of water standing in various places, and the wind howled through broken windows. "Where the hell are we?"

Potter rummaged in a dusty cabinet, looking for a form of spirits, anything to ward off the chill. His hand closed around the neck of a short, squat bottle. The fluid inside was a swirl of red and blue with tiny gold flecks. It looked rather like a child's kaleidoscope. Pulling the stopper out, he took a cautious whiff and jerked his head back so sharply his neck cracked. Definitely alcohol of some sort and judging by the smell, at least 150 proof.

"Here, drink this."

"What is it?"

"I don't know, but it's booze. Should help warm you up. "

Snape sneered. "I would have thought the least I would have drummed into that fat head of yours over the years is never drink something if you don't know what it is."

"Fine with me, Snape. If you want to die of hypothermia, far be it from me to stop you," Harry grinned wickedly at the shivering Potions master.

"And how is it you managed to stay dry, Mr Potter?" Snape asked sourly.

Harry fingered the cloth of the coat that lay dripping over a chair. "Muggle invention. It's called a raincoat. Useful things. I would have thought you'd have used a charm or something to stay dry. You're always accusing me of not thinking, Snape. Looks like you should have taken your own advice."

"Yes, well, when I agreed to let you Apparate us b-both, I didn't expect to l-land in the middle of a l-l-lake." Snape gave Harry the most withering look he could manage under the circumstances.

"Don't whinge, Snape. It's not becoming. It wasn't a lake, it was a puddle, and if you had just held on like you were supposed to… And before you say anything, it wasn't my fault you lost your wand, either."

Whatever Snape said next was lost in the chattering of his teeth.

"Just drink this, will you? I'm going to go see if I can find you a towel or something. You're soaked to the skin."

Harry turned to the large fireplace at one end of the room. Pulling out his wand, he transfigured a chair into firewood, and started a healthy-sized fire.

"Drink that stuff, take your clothes off and hang them over the chairs. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"If you th-th-think I'm going to st-stand here with no c-c-clothes on..."

"Good lord, Professor, it's just us. I assume you haven't any odd bits I haven't seen before? If you're bashful, you can put on my raincoat." Harry raised an eyebrow at his professor. "And no funny stuff. I don't want any stains on that, it's new. Don't bother trying to glare at me, it's not very effective when accompanied by blue lips."

Harry picked up the bottle of swirling spirits and thrust it into Snape's trembling hands. "Don't drop it, you git. Drink some. Strip. Put on the raincoat. Stand next to the fire. In that order. I'll see if I can find something to dry you off and any hint of where we are."

"D-d-don't t-tell m-m-me what t-t-t-to d-do, P-p-p-p-potter." Snape's teeth seemed to be trying to dance Flamenco.

"Well, somebody has too. You're obviously too stubborn to take care of yourself. Look, I don't fancy trying to Apparate carrying your dead weight, so if you conk out on me, I'm leaving you behind."

Harry waited long enough to watch the shivering professor pull the stopper out of the bottle before disappearing into the dark corridor off the room they were in. "Lumos!"

The glow from the end of his wand lit up the darkened hallway and revealed a set of stairs at the end. Three doorways on the left, and two on the right beckoned him, but he suspected living quarters - and the chance of towels or dry clothes for Snape - were up the stairs. A booming peal of thunder made him jump, and he chided himself for the shiver that crept up his spine.


	2. Chapter 2

“What are you - a wizard or a wuss?” Harry muttered to himself. “ You've got a wand, now get going!” With one last glance over his shoulder to see Snape begrudgingly take a swig from the bottle, Harry slowly walked up the stairs, lit wand at the ready.

A long corridor, and several more closed doors. With the stealth of one who had been the unlucky recipient of too many unpleasant surprises in his life, he entered and quickly scanned each room. To their luck, two doors hid a small but serviceable toilet and a large but slightly grimy looking bathroom. Harry took note of the large bathtub and grinned. Perhaps he'd finally be able to convince the snarky bastard to warm up in an environment more conducive to fun. Merlin knew the ignorant git hadn't picked up on Harry's more subtle come-ons.

The remaining two rooms were sparsely furnished with large beds and a few empty cupboards. With a wicked grin and a quick look over his shoulder, Harry transformed the furniture in one of the rooms into a pile of broken desks, chairs and other miscellania. Adding a few overfull boxes, he was pleased to note that it now looked like a spare room, full of junk and dust. That left one bedroom, and one bed. Even if he couldn't get Snape to sleep with him, he'd still get Snape to sleep with him - if he could convince the crotchety bastard it was too much of a hassle to rearrange the furniture.

He lit a fire in the bedroom to make it warm and inviting, and performed a few spells to sanitise the room. Making his way downstairs, he waved his wand in the general direction of the bathroom to clean it.

Snape stood motionless in front of the fire, still in his sodden robes.

“What are doing standing there, you git? I told you to take off your clothes.”

“Yes Master,” Snape replied and proceeded to strip.

Harry choked. “Master?”

Snape looked down at him with dreamy eyes. “Would you prefer - Sir? My Lord? Darling?”

“How much of that stuff did you drink?” Harry goggled at the bottle, which  
was still three-quarters full. Snape continued to disrobe, soaking clothes dropped into a messy pile at his feet until he was completely naked.

“Does this please you, Master?” Snape asked, shivering slightly.

Harry gestured jerkily towards the roaring fire. “Go...stand...warm.”

Snape stood in front of the fire, stretching his blue-tipped fingers towards the blaze. Harry sidled up next to him, jaw dropping in confusion. “So, you...er. What's going on?”

Snape smiled slightly and stretched, evidently enjoying the heat. Harry watched as shadows and light played over the nude canvas of his skin.

“What do you wish to go on?”

The man would try the patience of a saint. “This doesn't sound like you, Snape. How do you feel?”

“Warmer. Hungry. Horny.”

Harry suppressed a squeak. He looked down at the Potions master’s groin and saw he was telling the truth. “I think you drank too much of that stuff, Snape.”

“Funnily enough, I don't seem to mind at this point,” Snape smirked.

“Why...why are you horny?” Harry asked breathlessly.

Snape cocked his head at the younger man. “Because you are here. Because I'm here. Because we're alone.”

Harry licked his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry licked his lips again. His conscience was warring with his libido. Something was clearly wrong with Snape, something more than a couple of swigs of liquor - regardless of the alcohol content. The good little witch that sat on his right shoulder - who looked suspiciously like Hermione Granger - was telling Harry that taking advantage of Snape in this condition was just wrong. The evil little wizard that sat on his left shoulder - who, unsurprisingly, bore a remarkable resemblance to Draco Malfoy - was whispering that not taking advantage of Snape in this condition was not only wrong (the man was clearly gagging for it) but stupid. _How long have you been waiting for this opportunity_?

Harry looked at Snape's long, lean form. Thin and wiry. Decent arse. Lovely,lovely cock and a splendid pair of balls. But, the man was still wet and shivering. Harry cursed the good little witch.

"I couldn't find any towels, or any spare clothes. So, we're just going to have to make do." With that, Harry peeled off his woolen shirt and then his T-shirt, grateful that the weather in Scotland had been even colder than it was here, prompting him into winter Mugglewear. It actually wasn't all that cold here - wherever here was - given the raging storm. Tomorrow would be time enough to worry about where they were and how they would get back. Right now, there was a wet, naked and shivering Potions master standing in a drafty, nearly barren room.

Harry walked up to Snape, his T-shirt wadded up in one hand. "Let's get you dry. Maybe that will stop the shivering."

"Thank you, Master."

"Here now - cut that out! You're giving me the creeps. And turning me on," he continued under his breath. "Call me Harry. Hell, call me Potter if you want. Just stop this 'Master' shit. Although," Harry paused and gave Snape a considering look, "'Sir' doesn't sound half bad." He grinned and his green eyes flashed with amusement.

"I serve at your pleasure, Sir."

Harry rolled his eyes and adjusted himself with a wince. "You're not making this easy."

He knelt down in front of Snape and started drying his legs. It probably would have made more sense to start at the top but if he was standing, he wouldn't be looking at that mouthwatering set of cock and balls. A lovely thick cock that was sticking straight out from its nest of wiry black curls. Harry worked slowly and not very conscientiously. Snape would have the driest ankles in wherever the hell they were.

Gradually Harry remembered what he was doing. He pulled his tongue back into his mouth, wiped off the drool, and began to dry Snape's calves and thighs. Good legs, he thought. Must be from hours and hours of stalking the corridors. But walking isn't what made _that_ muscle so over-developed. _I bet he could lift weights with that thing._


	4. Chapter 4

“Er...you need to...er....spread your legs a bit," Harry blushed, "so I can..."

“But of course," Snape complied, moving his feet. Whilst it gave Harry the opportunity to dry the man's inner thighs (taut, covered with dark hair, positively throbbing with muscles) it also had the added advantage of lowering the man's crotch until his rigid cock was mouth level. Harry whimpered and carefully rubbed the T-shirt up his pelvis, deliberately not touching the slightly swaying ball sack or the cock that positively screamed to be sucked.

"Is anything the matter, Sir?" Snape asked cooly, his hands hanging relaxed near Harry's face. Harry shook his head, bit his lip and quickly dried off the rest of his body, trying not to pay particular attention to the deliciously pert nipples peeking out from their hairy nest.

"Turn around," Harry said and drew in a sharp breath as the professor complied, exposing swathes of white, firm flesh. Broad, gently sloping shoulders, tiny bumps of vertebra leading temptingly down to a rounded, supple arse. Drops of water peppered Snape's back, and Harry resisted the temptation to remove them, one by one, with his tongue.

“Still cold?" Harry whispered as he drew the shirt over the man's neck and shoulders.

Snape lowered his head, exposing more of his neck. "No, Sir."

“What do you feel now?" Harry said as his hand glided up and down Snape's back, feeling the wiry muscles twitch minutely.

“The same, Sir."

"Potter."

“Sir Potter."

“Snape!" Harry whined. Severus half-turned, and with a voice that launched a thousand wet-dreams asked, "What would you like me to do now?"

“Let me suck you off," jumped immediately to Harry's mind, followed by "No, you suck me off then fuck me. Wait, I'll suck you off then fuck you, then you can fuck me."

“Er..." Harry said.

Snape's dark eyes trailed down Harry's body until they came to rest on the considerable bulge in his pants. "Seems like you’re having a bit of problem – perhaps you need relieve that discomfort?"

“Or you could!” Harry blurted out then bit his lip. God, he hated having a conscience. "I wouldn't want you to do anything you'll regret later. Or get me hexed six ways from Sunday later."

“Who said I'd regret it?" Snape asked, the pointed tip of his tongue moving swiftly over his upper lip.

“Snape, you're not thinking straight right now. You're going to hate yourself when the potion wears off. You're going to hate me even more!"

“Ask me to do something you think I would never do," Snape said.

Again, Harry's brain screamed the word "Suck!" but he manfully ignored the organ. Well, that and another organ. "Um, stand on one leg and compose a poem about Ron's beauty."

Snape arched an eyebrow.

“Er...you're not doing it."

Snape arched his other eyebrow.

“So, you...um...have some control, then?"

“I am open to suggestion. _Very_ open to suggestion, but there are limits. I cannot do something that is totally against the grain. And I cannot instigate."

“You seem to know a lot about this," Harry mumbled, beginning to be foolish.

"I am a Potions master after all. I’ve been testing the boundaries of the potion since I realized I was not myself. Sir," Snape smirked. "Now, what would you have me do?"


	5. Chapter 5

Harry scratched his head. He could do the right thing, or he could do what he really wanted to do. Yes, his cock screamed. _Suck!_ If he did the right thing, well, that hardly bore thinking about - not with Snape's hard cock bobbing heavily in front of him. But, if he did what he wanted, Snape would kill him as soon as the potion, whatever it was, wore off. On the other hand, Snape seemed to have some control, so Harry couldn't really make him do anything he didn't want to do, could he? _NO!_ screamed his cock. Angel Hermione said, "Harry," in a most disapproving fashion. Devil Draco drawled, "I know what _I'd_ do."

"Yes, I know what you'd do too," Harry said aloud.

"Ah," said Snape. "You've decided then. How may I serve you?"

"Pickled with cabbage," Harry muttered. "Well, when in doubt, do what you always do, Harry James Potter. Something brave and stupid."

Harry looked at Snape. He really wasn't half bad in this light. As a matter of fact, he was better than half good. "On your knees, Snape."

Snape stepped forward and gracefully sunk to his knees in front of Harry. Harry gulped.

"Wait, I have a better idea. Sorry. A bed. A bed is definitely a better idea. Do you like rimming, Snape? Because I do. I like it a lot. I suspect everybody does really, well, at least the receiving part. What do you think, Snape? Or is it like standing on one leg and reciting poetry about Ron?"

"Let's see. Sticking my tongue in your arse versus saying nice things about a Weasley. Definitely my tongue in your arse."

"Are you going to hate me tomorrow?"

"I hate you now, Potter. I fail to see what that has to do with anything."

"Oh, well, just so long as we're straight on that point."

"Are we going to chat all night? Or were you planning on taking advantage of my altered state any time in the foreseeable future?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Upstairs," Harry said, hastily pulling the man up off his knees and guiding him to the second floor.

"You know, I don't want you think I'm taking advantage of you," Harry babbled as he admired the way Snape's pert white arse-cheeks clenched and swayed as he walked up the stairs. Had he thought that arse was only decent? It was beyond decent. It was marvelous. It was an arse to write sonnets about.

"That is, it won't just be all about me. I've got plans, uh...big plans, and all of them involve us being naked and sticky. With each other, that is. I'm sure we're quite capable of being naked and sticky by ourselves. Has anyone ever told you you've got a gorgeous bum? A positively, mouthwateringly, delectable bum?"

"On occasion," Snape answered, standing submissively at the top of the stairs. Harry grinned wolfishly. "This way," he gestured, then changed his mind. "In here."

Harry pulled Snape into the bathroom, and quickly conjured up lit candles, soft classical music and a tub full to the brim with lavender-scented bubbles.

"Ah, Sir is a romantic," Snape said, looking down at his nose.

"Will you get in the bath please?" Harry asked, quickly shucking off his remaining clothes.

"I am yours to command," Snape softly reminded him. "There is no need to ask nicely."

"Right," Harry said, pulling his underpants off so quickly his erection rebounded and slapped itself against his stomach. He gave it a few apologetic tugs. "You. Bath. In it. Now."

Snape nodded. "As you wish."

Within minutes they had sorted themselves out. While leaning over the side of a cold ceramic tub with his arse waving in the air was not one of Harry's favourite positions, he was quite sure he could put up with it forever, as long as Snape continued to do what he was doing.

"Snape," he panted, as the Potions master drew the soapy flannel up and down Harry's crack. "Enough teasing. Do it!"

"If Sir is quite sure," Snape asked, his thumbs dipping and rubbing between Harry's cheeks.

"Sir is sure," Harry screamed. "Sir is very fucking sure that if you don't get your fucking tongue in me, Sir is going to freeze in this embarrassing position and fucking never..."

Harry squealed like a pig stuck in mud. One thing he could say about Snape, the man knew how to take direction. There were no initial forays into the area - no teasing nibbles, no playful nips, no light kisses - within seconds, those long, stained fingers pulled Harry’s cheeks apart, and Snape's sadistic tongue became friends with Harry's twitching anus.

"Holy...smegging...shit," Harry gasped as Snape mercilessly thrust and sucked at his hole. "You're a master at this. You're a god! I can't believe we haven't done this before. Fuck Snape, you could give lessons in rimming. You deserve an Order of Merlin first class for services to rimming. If I looked up rimming in the dictionary - “

Snape growled and Harry came so hard he thought he'd popped a testicle. When his breathing and eyesight had returned to normal, he turned and lowered himself into the still warm water. Snape was smirking and rubbing the soapy flannel across his chest. Harry slumped against the side of the tub, bumping his knobbly knees against Snape's delicate ones.

"You know," Harry said, removing his glasses and splashing water onto his face, "I quite enjoyed that."

"Really?" Snape asked, the flannel dipping lower and over his stomach. Harry caught a glimpse of a reddish, large cockhead floating tantalizingly near the surface.


	7. Chapter 7

"Snape?"

"Hmm?"

Harry was mesmerized watching Snape rub the flannel up and down over his scrawny torso. It was fascinating and irritating at the same time. Each downward stroke stopped just short of touching Snape's cock, which was now poking up out of the water like some strange one-eyed sea monster. Each upward stroke passed between the two taut nipples on the Potions master's chest and then around each in turn, without ever actually touching them. Was Snape trying to make himself crazy, or was he intent on driving Harry mad?

"Are you my bitch?"

Snape shuddered and a look of distaste flittered briefly over his features but he merely replied in an even tone, "If that's what you want, Sir."

"So where does tossing one off at the wrist fall on the "against the grain" scale? 'Ode to a Beauteous Weasley' or 'Whatever Harry Wants, Harry Gets'?"

"You're quite enjoying this, aren't you, Sir?"

"Aren't you?"

"Public wanking has never been high on my list of preferred pastimes, Sir."

"But?"

"But, apparently," Snape looked mournfully at his erect cock which was swaying slightly in the eddying current of the tub, "I am not so opposed to it as I might have previously thought."

"Good. Touch yourself for me, bitch."

Snape shuddered again but dropped the flannel into the water and curled his long fingers around his thick cock.

"Lean back and close your eyes."

The older man did as ordered, his hand still wrapped firmly around his cock but not moving.

"Talk to me."

Snape's eyes snapped open and he looked at Harry in dismay. "Surely you don't expect…"

"Yes, I do. I said close your eyes."

Heavy lids closed over black eyes but somehow Harry knew that behind them, Snape was glaring.

"Good man. Now, stroke yourself. Slowly. And tell me what you're thinking of while you do it."

"Shower room after Quidditch." Snape's voice was almost inaudible.

"Speak up, or I'll make you use Sonorous and everybody in the neighbourhood will get to listen."

"If there is anybody in the neighbourhood. Have you figured out where we are yet, Sir?"

"You're fighting the potion, aren't you? I won't have it, Severus. I've waited too long for an opportunity like this. Wank. Talk. Come. That's an order."

"Lucius," Snape murmured.

"Very funny."

Snape smirked.

"I watched you in the showers. A room full of sweaty, healthy young men. Cocks erect from the excitement of the match."

" _Me_! Talk about _me_ , you exasperating git!"

"Sweaty, healthy, muscular young men, and one skinny, knobbly-kneed little boy."

"Oy, I'm not that skinny!"

Snape opened one eye and arched an eyebrow over it. "But you were, Sir."

"Oh." Harry blushed. "You…I…since I was…"

"Yes, Mr Potter, since you were… as you so delicately put it."

Harry squirmed in his half of the tub. He closed his own eyes and waved a hand vaguely at his professor. "That's rather…well, don't let me interrupt." His hand dropped with a splash into the water and disappeared under the bubbles.

"I thought the point of this was so you could watch me, Sir."

Harry opened his eyes. "Right. You know, if you had your own eyes closed, as they're supposed to be, you wouldn't know whether I was watching or not."

Snape closed his own eyes again, and relaxed his neck against the edge of the tub.

"Smooth, hairless chest. Tiny little nipples, surprisingly dark against your very fair skin. I was surprised at the temptation of them. Surprised at my desire to step into the shower with you. I almost didn't care that there were two Quidditch sides as witnesses."

"Guh," Harry choked.

"I just stood there, unable to move, unwilling to leave. I watched you, feigning boredom, feigning impatience with you all. I watched you lather yourself up."

Snape knelt up in the tub, fully exposing his cock and balls to Harry's appreciative gaze. He reached for a bar of soap and worked up a good head of lather between his hands. One soapy hand returned to the base of his cock and he slowly slid the hand upward over the long shaft, tightening his grip as he neared the top and pushing his foreskin over the dark crown. His other soapy hand stroked gently over his chest.

"I wanted to be under that hard spray of water with you, taking your beautiful little cock into my mouth."

Harry blushed scarlet, but Snape, his eyes still obediently closed, didn't see.

"I wanted to hex the Weasley twins, Oliver Wood, for daring to be in the shower with you, for daring to look at you."

Snape's hand was working faster over his cock, becoming a blur as he stroked and pulled and twisted it. Harry's tongue peeked out from between his lips, his breath becoming as ragged as Snape's as he watched his former teacher touching himself. His eyes flickered back and forth between the hand pumping that beautiful cock and the hand plucking and twisting at a swollen nipple.

"I touched myself then. In the locker rooms. With all the Gryffindor team there. My hand hidden in my robes as I imagined your taste in my mouth. I could have taken both your balls in at once. I could have cupped the whole tiny package in one hand, rubbing, tormenting, while my other hand slipped between the cheeks of your arse."

Snape gasped as Harry stretched out a leg and insinuated his toes behind Snape's balls and between his cheeks. His hand worked even faster on his prick, no gentleness at all now, just a harsh grip and punishing strokes.

"You'd taken your glasses off, of course, to go into the showers, and your eyes were so large and green. I thought I could drown in them if you looked at me. But you didn't. You didn't look at me at all, your greasy git of a Potions master. But I looked at you, watched you laugh, watched your eyes get even bigger as one of the Weasley twins - I never knew which one - started wanking himself off in the shower. I watched your little cock stiffen. I watched you get red in the face. I could tell you didn't know where to look, both fascinated and embarrassed."

Both Harry and Snape were breathing in short sharp gasps now. Harry fought to keep his hands off his own cock, fought to keep his eyes open and on Snape's hands.

"Your eyes went everywhere but there. You looked at the other boys to see how they were responding. My own hand was working furiously under my robes as I watched your arousal and your embarrassment. Oh…FUCK… Harry…"

Snape's tongue snaked out of his mouth and worried his full lower lip as he fought to regain his ability to speak.

"You…looked…oh God…you looked right…at…me…I knew…you…couldn't see…me. Oh fuck, Harry…you were so young…so hard…no glasses…blind…"

Snape's whole body arched and his cock pulsed several thick spurts of cream straight up in the air. Harry watched, rapt, as they arced above the tub before splashing down into the water and splattering across Snape's chest.

The younger man flung himself against the older, tongue searching for, and finding, the thick dollops of spunk on the sparsely haired chest. "So much for not wanting to wank publicly. You filthy old perv."

"Mmmm. Yes, Sir. Still, it was one of the best orgasms of my life."


	8. Chapter 8

“How many times have you wanked off to that scenario?”

Snape opened one eye. “Including this time? Fifty-four.”

“My god, you count your orgasms? You really are a filthy old perv.”

“That number doesn’t include all of them, you twit. I do have other things I think about.”

“Oh yeah?” Harry asked with a grin.

“Yes. However, freezing my nuts off in a bathtub while a cumbersome oaf such as yourself squeezes the air from my lungs is not one of them.”

Harry stood up, water dripping off his upright dick and landing on Snape’s chest. “Right then. Onto the bedroom.”

Snape sighed and pulled himself out of the tub. “I take it you’re not sick of this charade yet?”

Harry grabbed his wand and performed a quick drying spell on both of them. “It’s not a charade. Everything that’s happened here has been real.”

“Potter. Did it ever occur to you to use your wand to dry me off in the first place? Perhaps – like a wizard?” Snape growled.

Harry looked at him with embarrassment. “I suppose you’re going to make fun of me if I say no? Although it did give me the opportunity to wipe you down manually,” he grinned. “Oi! Why didn’t you mention that before? Liked my hands all over you, did you?”

“Idiot,” Snape grumbled, “My teeth were chattering too hard to say much of anything if you recall.”

“Handy, that,” Harry leered suggestively as he prodded Snape into the bedroom.

“Potter, can you honestly tell me that I would let you indulge in such a manner if we weren’t stuck here, in the middle of who the hell knows, for who the devil knows how long, if not for the effect of an unknown potion?”

“You talk too much,” Harry said, pushing Snape onto the bed. He clambered over the frowning man until he sat squarely on his crotch. “So, I’m thinking maybe we should discuss one of my fantasies.”

“You have pleasured yourself while thinking of me?” Snape asked sardonically.

“Indeed. On numerous occasions,” Harry winked.

“I find that difficult to believe.”

“Whatever,” Harry said, leaning over to suck a tempting nipple into his mouth. “You taste delicious, Snape,” he murmured through his full mouth.

“And is this something you’ve thought about?” Snape writhed as Harry grazed one nipple with his teeth while he twisted the other ruthlessly.

“It’s a start,” Harry said, laying flat on his back next to Snape and resting his head on his crossed arms. He jiggled his hips, his erect cock waving a jaunty hello. “Okay, Snape. Fantasy number two. Suck me off.”

Muttering under his breath about insatiable brats and demanding prats, Snape maneuvered himself over Harry’s body. Harry slapped him roughly on the bum and positioned him until his lily-white arse was near Harry’s hand. “You may begin.”

Huffing in exasperation, Snape lowered his head until his lips just covered Harry’s glans. He gave a few gentle sucks, his stringy, damp hair blocking Harry’s view. Fingers clenching tightly on Snape’s fleshy bum, Harry whined and thrust up.

Snape started, then relaxed his jaw, sucking Harry’s cock into his mouth like it was a strand of spaghetti. Harry closed his eyes and reveled in the sensations – the slurpy sounds Snape made as he licked and chewed, the primordial pleasure he was feeling as he thrust into the warm mouth, the feeling of Snape’s warm arse under his hand. Harry slapped it again.

Snape gagged and rose up. “If you don’t want to lose a part of your anatomy you are no doubt very fond off, I suggest you stop hitting me.”

“I’m not hitting you, I’m spanking you,” Harry said, giving the juicy globe another smack.

“Perhaps I do not want to be spanked,” Snape growled.

“Do you want this then?” Harry asked, inserting a finger in his mouth, wetting it thoroughly before sticking it up Snape’s hole.

Snape’s arse clenched around the intrusion and his jaw dropped.

“Is that better?” Harry asked, moving the digit in and out of the damp passage.

“Marginally,” Snape lied, before lowering his head back onto Harry’s neglected cock.

“Oh fuck…oh, Snape,” Harry gasped as the Potions master’s fingers performed origami on his balls. Reaching over, he smacked him hard on the arse again and quickly thrust in two fingers, feeling around the walls.

Snape groaned as Harry successfully found his prostate and stroked it hurriedly, his throaty tremors producing a delightful resonance that traveled up and down Harry’s cock.

“Oh that’s it. That’s it, bitch. Take it. Take it like my bitch,” Harry grunted as he twisted his fingers in Snape’s hole and blew down his throat.

Harry blearily opened his eyes to see an unimpressed Snape kneeling beside him, arms crossed over his chest, hard cock pointing in his direction. “You know,” he said peevishly, “we’re going to have to do something about that foul mouth of yours, Sir.”

“Wouldn’t you rather do something about this?” Harry asked, wrapping his hand around Snape’s heavy cock and squeezing.

Snape inclined his head. “There is that.”


	9. Chapter 9

Harry put a hand against Snape's chest and gently shoved the Potions master onto his back. Ignoring an irate glare, Harry rested his head on Snape's thigh and began idly plucking at the coarse black hairs dusted over its surface with one hand, while the other stroked Snape's cock in a desultory manner.

"You're actually trying to drive me mad, aren't you, Sir?"

"What? Oh, no, sorry." Harry gave a half-hearted lick down the length of Snape's shaft, still toying with the sparse thigh hairs.

"If it wasn't for the effects of that dratted potion, I'd smack you clear across the room, Sir!"

"Damn. If you can say something like that, the potion must be wearing off. I'd better get a move on if I want to have any more fun." Harry found a gray hair among Snape's otherwise iron-black pubic curls, and yanked it out.

"You beastly little toad! That hurt! If you don't want me actively fighting the effects of the potion, I suggest you stop torturing me and come up with some activity that encourages my submissive side, not inflames the part of me that wishes you had never been born!"

"It's nice to know you have a submissive side. I'm sure nobody at Hogwarts would credit it."

"Don't be ridiculous, Potter. I spent half my life bowing and scraping to an evil Dark Lord and the other half of it catering to the every whim of a meddling, demented old man. Of course I have a submissive side." Snape's lips curled up in something that could be mistaken for a smile.

"Stop that this instant, Harry!" Snape snapped as Harry pulled yet another gray hair from his groin.

"I've got an idea!"

"Fabulous. I can hardly wait," Snape drawled.

"Oi! A little less sarcasm, if you please." Harry patted the head of Snape's cock gently, causing the older man to moan. Harry grinned. "Hold that thought, Snapester. I'll be right back."

Harry scrambled over Snape and off the bed. "And add some submissive thoughts to it, while you're at it. I think you'll quite enjoy what I have in mind if you maintain a properly submissive attitude."

"Lumos!" Harry said, holding his wand aloft as he stepped out into the darkened hallway. "Well, here's hoping I saw what I thought I saw," he muttered to himself as he walked back to the bathroom where he and Snape had so recently… "Better stop thinking that way for the moment or I'll forget what I'm doing."

A tremendous grin split his face as he espied the required objects laying on the edge of the sink. He picked up a small bowl, prodded the contents, and held it under the tap for a second. Gathering up the other items he needed, he headed back to the bedroom.

Harry stood in the doorway, wiping drool off his lips as he looked at Snape. The professor was propped up against several pillows, eyes closed, knees splayed as far as they would go, and soles of his feet touching. His left hand was curled around his hard, thick cock while his right hand twisted a nipple in a manner that made Harry wince.

"Are you planning on standing there gawking all night, or are you going to join me?"

"Your notion of submissive doesn't exactly coincide with mine." A worried look passed over Harry's face. He really hoped the potion wasn't wearing off.

"Well, you weren't here, so I decided to submit to myself." Snape's lips quirked up again.

Harry crossed the room and spilled the items he had taken from the bathroom onto the bedside table. Snape opened his eyes lazily and then sat bolt upright as he saw what Harry had brought.

"If you think for one minute…"

"If you'd stop thinking for one minute…"

"You could cause serious damage…"

"I could. That's part of the fun."

"You have the most peculiar notions of fun."

Harry gestured at Snape's cock, which was, although it hardly seemed possible, continuing to lengthen and thicken. "Looks like I'm not the only one with peculiar notions of fun. Sit back and relax, Severus. If you keep twitching like that, this could end rather badly."

"Surely you're not intending…"

"Yes, I am. I find the whole idea very stimulating." Harry wrapped a hand around his own reawakening cock and waggled it at Snape. "Little Harry, Junior is done with his nap and will soon want to go spelunking, but first…"

Harry stopped speaking and picked up the small bowl and a short, stubby brush. Snape eyed the younger man warily as he swirled the brush around in the bowl and then raised it up, covered with thick foam.

"Really, you'd better just sit back and relax, Snape. We'll be done before you know it."

"Yes, Sir," Snape said weakly, and then bit his own tongue in frustration.

"Good man."

Harry sat on the edge of the bed and, putting his hand down on Snape's far side, rested his weight on it. His other hand still held the brush. Tentatively he dabbed it against the top of the triangle of Snape's pubic hair.

Snape shivered, giggled, and then glared. "If you tickle me, I won't be able to hold still. If you're going to do this, use a firm hand."

"So, you can direct but not initiate?" Harry sighed. "Pushy bottoms."

He dipped the brush again and brought it back to Snape's crotch, quickly covering the black hair with foam. "Spread your legs."

"You're not…"

"Yes, I am. Spread your legs."

Snape sighed and complied. He pulled his cock back so it rested against his belly, covering one side of it with shaving cream as he did so.

Harry licked his lips and leered at his professor before applying foam to the balls resting against the mattress. "Lift these up as well, will you? We've still got a bit to go."

Snape worried his lower lip between his teeth in agitation, but did as requested. He moaned softly as Harry pushed the brush into his cleft, stroking up and down and then circling around his entrance. Harry dipped the brush into the shaving cream and then made sure that every bit of hair on Snape's nether regions was covered.

"Ah, ah! None of that," Harry said as he caught Snape starting to stroke his tumescent cock. "You like this, don't you, Severus."

Snape's only response was a soft whimper. Harry put the brush into the bowl and set the works back on the table. He picked up a very old and dangerous looking straight razor.

"Looks like this should be cleaned up a bit. Do the honours, would you? I've got shaving cream all over my wand hand."

Snape stretched out his hand and picked up Harry's wand. " _Scourgify_!" he muttered.

Harry watched in relief as the spell cleaned away accumulated rust spots and left the blade of the razor shiny and clean. He held it up for Snape's inspection, moving it back and forth so it caught the candlelight and gleamed. A look of panic flittered across Snape's face and then receded as he took several deep breaths.

"I would suggest you stay hard and don't move," Harry said. His tone was soft but edged with something dangerous.

Harry maneuvered his body on the bed so that he was on his elbows between Snape's splayed knees. Using the hand that was already covered with white foam, he pulled Snape's arse-cheeks apart. "Ready?"

"Yes, Sir." Snape took a deep breath and held it as the cold metal of the straight razor touched his skin. "Be careful, please," he begged.

"I'll be careful, Severus. I'll be very careful." For a moment neither Harry nor Snape breathed. Their concentration was so intense the sounds of the raging storm were completely blocked out, but both could hear the rasp of the blade as it passed over delicate skin and coarse hairs.

Harry pulled the razor away and wiped it on the bedcover. "Take a breath while you have the chance."

Snape sucked in several shuddering breathes before Harry touched his knee softly. "Hold still."

Harry watched in fascination as the gleaming blade swiped another path through the thick, white foam. Every two or three strokes he wiped the accumulation of cream and bristly hairs off the razor. Snape gasped as the first stroke brushed across his puckered hole, fighting himself to remain deathly still.

"I had no idea this would be so hot, Snape. Do you like it? Are you still hard?"

"Hard and extremely nervous, Sir."

"Don't be nervous. This isn't the first time I've done this. Well, it's the first time I've done this but it's not the first time I've used a straight razor. Sirius used one. He taught me."

"Wonderful. My life and my genitals in the hands of an idiot trained by a lunatic. I feel ever so confident."

Harry laughed. "I'm really getting the hang of it. It'll be quicker now." He made a couple of quick swipes over Snape's entrance again.

"Please," Snape said fervently, "don't hurry on my account."

Harry laughed. "We're done with that part." He sat up on his heels and reached for the damp towel he had brought with him from the bathroom. He wiped his hands. "Give me my wand, will you?"

He took the proffered wand and said, " _Calefacto_!" Wisps of steam rose from the towel. Harry bent back down between Snape's legs and gently wiped his cleft. Snape sighed with pleasure.

Using both hands to hold Snape's cheeks apart, Harry slowly circled his tongue around Snape's hole.

"Fuck! Don't stop!"

"So smooth. That's amazing." Harry licked up and down the cleft, enjoying the silky smooth feeling, the absence of the usual prickly hairs.

"Amazing doesn't even begin to describe it," Snape moaned in abandon as Harry continued to tongue him.

"Well," Harry said regretfully, "enough of that. We've got a ways to go yet."

"Bastard," Snape muttered. "Can't we just leave the rest till later? I promise I'll let you finish some other time."

"It's not that I don't trust you, Severus, but I don't trust you. I think we should finish now and then we can really have some fun."

"If I don't die from frustration first."

Harry picked up the bowl and his wand again. " _Ebullio_!" The foam in the bowl bubbled up. He dipped the brush again and reapplied a thick coat of shaving cream to the heavy balls.

"Still hard? Touch yourself, Severus. Stroke yourself until you're almost ready to come. I want your balls nice and tight for this next bit."

"Oh fuck," Snape breathed. Harry's gaze locked onto the sight of Severus' hand working his cock. He licked his lips, wanting to forget all about the shave, wanting to fasten his lips around the gleaming purple glans.

"Don't come!" Harry ordered. "Just to that point and no further. You don't want me working this around your balls while the skin's all shriveled, do you?"

Harry watched as Snape's balls tightened and seemed to be trying to shrink back into his body. "That's enough. Stop!"

"Fuck!" Snape bellowed. "You're a monster, Potter!"

Harry chuckled. Carefully lifting both balls in one hand, he pulled them gently away from Snape's body and made a quick swipe with the razor. He could hear Snape's shallow panting above him. "OK, Severus?"

"Yes, hurry, damn you! No! Don't hurry!"

With quick, short strokes, Harry shaved the underside of Snape's balls being very careful not to nick him. With an evil little grin, he flipped the razor over in his hand and dragged the back end firmly across the taut flesh. Snape roared and bucked his hips.

"Shhh. Shhh. You're fine. Settle down or I'll hurt you. Almost done." Using the sharp side of the blade again, he slowly followed the curve of the balls down one side and up the other.

"Harry," Snape gasped, "please! I can't…"

Harry quickly pulled the razor back and tugged sharply on the now naked balls, twisting them slightly. "Not yet," he commanded. "Hold on just a little longer. We're almost done. Really."

Snape cursed bitterly but slowly his hips stopped moving. He groaned as Harry wrapped a foamy hand around his cock and pulled it down between his legs.

Harry wiped the razor on the towel again and then held it up at an angle. The gleaming metal caught the candlelight and flashed wickedly. He smiled as he watched Snape biting his lip. "Still nervous, Snape?" He asked. A sharp intake of breath was the only response. Ignoring the foam, Harry swiped his tongue across the weeping tip of Snape's cock, again momentarily tempted to abandon the shaving.

"Harry…" Snape warned.

"Mmm. Sorry."

It took only a few more strokes before Snape was completely denuded. The professor's hands were clenched in the bedclothes and his breathing was ragged and shallow. Warming the towel again, Harry wiped off the last traces of foam, delighting in Snape's groans of pleasure.

Stretching out flat between Snape's legs, Harry cupped the naked balls and started to tongue them. The feeling of the smooth, hairless flesh against his lips was impossibly sexy. He couldn't even begin to imagine how Snape felt.

Something between a whine and a whimper filled the air. Harry licked and sucked at the now smooth balls, and then lapped his way up Snape's naked shaft. "Let go, Snape. Come now."

Snape screamed as in one desperate lunge, Harry engulfed his cock. Relaxing his throat, Harry took it all the way in until his lips pressed against a silky smooth groin. His own moans were as loud as Snape's now. Once. Twice. Snape bucked up, driving himself as deep as he could into the throat that was milking his shaft. After the prolonged period of restraint, that was all it took and he shot his come straight into Harry's gut.

Harry swallowed again and again, rippling his throat muscles around Snape's cock, drinking in everything until there was nothing left. With a groan, he disengaged himself. He wiped his mouth delicately on Snape's thigh.

"Harry," Snape whispered. "Fuck, Harry."

Harry ran his hand all around the naked cock and balls, delighting in the feel of the hairless flesh under his palm. He raised his head and looked at what he was stroking.

"Damn, Severus. You look good this way. Everything visible. All mine. Naked. Vulnerable. All mine. How does it feel to you?"

There was no answer. Harry looked up at Snape. "Severus?" A soft snort and then the sound of quiet snoring. Harry laughed. He pulled himself up the bed a little, rested his head on Snape's gently rising and falling belly, curled his hand protectively around the sleeping man's naked groin, and closed his own eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry yawned, stretched, then opened his eyes abruptly as he found his movements restricted. Lifting his head, he found that he was flat on his back; his arms and legs securely tied to the bed. He pulled on his restraints – nope, no getting out of these. His head fell heavily back onto the pillow.

“Snape?” he called uncertainly. No response. He shifted as well as he could, he had an itchy spot on his shoulder blade and it was annoying as hell. “Snape!”

The man himself appeared, leaning on the doorjamb, his formerly wet trousers snug and hanging low on his hips. “You called, Sir?”

“What’s going on? Why did you tie me up?”

“I was worried you might fall out of bed. I only did it to ensure your safety.”

Harry scowled. “Don’t play games, Severus. Untie me at once.”

Snape slid into the room, seating himself carefully next to Harry’s prone body. “I would, Sir, if not for one small problem. I don’t want to.”

Harry looked up in bewilderment. “Oh shit. The potion’s worn off, hasn’t it?

Snape’s grin was positively feral. “Indeed.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Oh fuck.”

Snape slipped onto the bed and positioned himself on Harry’s pelvis. “Eventually, my dear Mister Potter. Now, there are a few matters that need to be cleared up.”

Harry shifted slightly, both damning and praising his now fully awake cock as it sought to poke a hole through Snape’s rough trousers. “You know Snape, it wasn’t entirely my fault. You said yourself you had some control over what I asked, and it’d be really poor form to kill me when Voldemort’s still out there causing trouble. If you believe all the prophecy stuff, it’d be stupid to – “

“I have no intention of killing you, Mister Potter,” Snape said, running his fingers over Harry’s clavicle, down his sternum and circling lightly around his belly button. “I do, however, intend on teaching you.”

“Teaching me?” Harry squeaked, jerking his hips slightly in the hope that Snape would get the hint and lower his hand to the place where he needed it most.

“Oh yes, Mister Potter,” Snape whispered in Harry’s ear, his ebony hair falling over Harry’s face. “Whilst you made very good use of my…temporary incapacitation, it was obvious that you had no idea what you were doing.”

“Oi! You didn’t seem to mind it too much.”

“I enjoyed it immensely,” Snape said as he licked Harry’s ear. “Much, much more than I anticipated. But you, Mister Potter, are a bottom, and I am a top. And we shall see what progresses when we follow the natural order of things.”

“I’m not exclusively a bottom, you know,” Harry grumbled. “I have had some experience in the matter.”

Snape sat back and smirked, grinding his arse into Harry’s pelvis. “And it was very good, Mister Potter, very good indeed. I had no idea you could be so demanding, or that I would enjoy it so much. But now is not the time to discuss the relative merits of each position. Accio candle.”

A long, white candle smacked itself into Snape’s out-stretched hand.

“What do you plan on doing with that?” Harry stammered.

“Do you find that you have the ability to tolerate pain?” Snape asked, lighting the candle with a quick snap of his fingers.

“Er – “

“I myself am not fond of most types of rough play, but I do find certain elements…stimulating.”

“Ah – “

Snape tipped the lit candle over Harry’s torso, and a drop of melted wax dropped onto the centre of his sternum.

“Shit! What did you do that for, you sadistic wanker?”

Snape leaned forward, gently blowing over the hot fluid. As it hardened, he said, “Trust me, Mister Potter, my wanking days are over.” He casually flicked the spot of hard wax from Harry’s chest and lowered his mouth onto the red patch of skin, sucking on it hard.

“Ohhhh – “

“Yes,” Snape said with a gleam in his eye. His eyes scanned the length of Harry’s body, coming up to rest on his nipples. A small grin appeared on his face. “Do you know what makes a successful bottom, Mister Potter?”

“You know, I really liked it when you were calling me Sir. Could you go back to that?”

Snape continued as if he hadn’t been interrupted. “A successful bottom, a happy bottom, if you will, is someone who submits willingly. Do you submit willingly, Mister Potter?” He punctuated his question with a positively evil swivel of his hips.

Harry’s darkened in lust. “Yes.”

“Do you trust me, Mister Potter?”

“Yes. Now get on with it.”

“Get on with it, what?”

Harry groaned. “Sir. Get on with it, Sir. Please Sir, fuck me.”

“Tut tut, Mister Potter, so very forward. I can see that you’re going to be a demanding little bottom, aren’t you?” Snape tilted the candle over Harry’s chest and dropped wax on each of his nipples.

Harry writhed against his restraints. “Yes Sir. I am. I’m very pushy. Please, you need to fuck me to put me back in my place.”

Snape chuckled as he scrapped his fingernails over each nipple, removing wax and a few hairs. He laid himself on top of Harry and licked each straining nub slowly. Harry’s knees parted and he thrust against the man’s warm belly. “You may ask all you like, Mister Potter, but I am the one in charge.”

“Yeah,” Harry groaned as he fucked himself against Snape’s stomach. “Yeah, you’re the boss, you totally own me.”

Snape dropped wax on Harry’s neck and Harry hissed at the sudden burn. “I own you, Harry? You’re mine?”

Harry pressed his neck into Snape’s mouth, eager to have that rough tongue licking him. “Yeah, all yours. All yours. Please, fuck me.”

Snape rolled off Harry’s body suddenly. “All in good time.” With a quick flick of his wrist, Snape covered Harry’s body with droplets of wax, the sensation of those sudden hot bursts on his skin making Harry pull hard against his restraints. He spread his legs as far apart as he could and pushed up against the mattress, raising his arse into the air.

“Fucking take me, Snape! Please,” he begged.

“There is one part of your body that appears to be neglected,” Snape said as he wound his fingers around Harry’s straining cock and tugged it slowly. Harry moaned again and pushed up, fucking himself in Snape’s palm.

“Not so fast,” Snape said as he pulled down, exposing the leaking tip of Harry’s cock and pouring hot wax onto it. Harry screamed and thrashed against his restraints.

“Oh! That’s, that’s – “

Snape blew a warm stream of air up and down Harry’s enthusiastic hard on and, with his fingers and thumb, brutally twisted the ball of wax off and engulfed Harry’s cock with his mouth.

Harry squealed and thrust, fucking Snape’s mouth as hard as he could. Snape let him for a few moments then removed his mouth, pinching cruelly on the base of Harry’s cock. “Not yet. Open your mouth.”

Harry babbled incoherently and did so. Snape blew out the candle and pressed its base into Harry’s open mouth. “Wet it thoroughly, Mister Potter. It is for your benefit,” he instructed.

As Harry slobbered around the unusual toy, Snape removed his trousers with one hand. He pushed them off and kneeled up, displaying his hairless crotch. Harry groaned around the candle, tongue working furiously as he spied the thick cock and delicious balls exposed to his view.

“Enough,” Snape said as he removed the candle. He transferred it into his left hand and nudged it against Harry’s hole. “Lift up.”

Harry eagerly raised his hips and Snape eased the candle into Harry’s arse, one torturous centimetre at a time.

“Fuck…” he whimpered as the cool length penetrated him. He began to move his hips, fucking himself on the waxy toy. Snape dropped a hand to his own leaking cock, stroking it hard as he watched Harry’s face.

“Come here,” Harry begged. “I want to suck you.”

Snape positioned himself near Harry’s head, his hand continuing to pummel into Harry with the candle. Harry eagerly raised his head and latched onto the tip of Snape’s cock, sucking and slurping around the head.

Snape gasped and pushed, further manoeuvering his length into Harry’s willing throat. Harry suckled and hummed as he felt himself clench around the candle. He was so close, so very fucking close…

“Enough,” Snape breathed and pulled out of Harry’s mouth. He sat back on his knees and increased the tempo; pounding the candle into Harry’s arse fast and hard. Harry squirmed and his back arched impossibly off the bed. Snape’s hand dropped to his shaved cock and he wanked himself furiously, his hard eyes focussing on Harry’s pleasure.

“I’m going to come,” Harry moaned.

“Yes,” Snape hissed, biting his lip as his hand slapped hard against his hairless balls with every down stroke.

“Come for me, Severus. Come all over me,” Harry begged.

“Yesss,” Snape moaned, raising himself onto his knees.

“Come all over my face,” Harry keened and with a yell, Snape did, thick streams of come spattering all over Harry’s face. Harry opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, hoping to catch some of it. He tossed his head back and forth, letting himself be covered in the warm droplets.

When Snape’s orgasm had been wrung out of his body, he sunk down on Harry’s cock, sucking hard and wrenching the candle in Harry’s hole. Harry came bucking and screaming as he emptied himself into Snape’s willing mouth, his arse clenching tightly around the thick candle.

He felt himself soften and Snape slithered up his body, pressing his lips to Harry’s. Harry opened his mouth willingly and he opened his eyes in shock as he felt his mouth be filled with his own come, the flavour and amount overwhelming. Harry gasped and some of it dribbled out of his mouth. Snape pressed on, his mouth a hard pressure on Harry’s, his tongue swirling and thrusting hard, so Harry had no choice but to swallow. He wrenched his mouth away from Snape’s and gasped hard, swallowing huge gulps of air as Snape’s clever tongue licked and cleaned up the come that had sprayed across his face.

“Fuck…ing…hell,” Harry said after a few minutes had passed and his heart had returned to a more sedate beat. Snape continued to nuzzle, wet licks teasing his sensitive skin.

“A new experience, I take it?” Snape said smugly, lowering his body and resting his head on Harry’s sweaty chest.

“I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again – you’re too fucking good Snape.”

“You’re not a bad little bottom yourself,” Snape replied, giving Harry’s nipple a teasing nip.


	11. Chapter 11

"Not bad," Snape continued, "but not entirely satisfactory either. It's a pity Draco Malfoy embraced the Dark Lord. He could have set you a marvelous example."

"How do you know… never mind, I don't want to know." Harry scowled and chewed his lip. "Wait, yes I do."

"Draco Malfoy…"

"OK, I was right the first time, I don't want to know."

Snape languidly stroked Harry's thigh. "Jealous?"

"Of Malfoy? Are you having me on?"

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. Yes. I'm jealous of Malfoy. He got to you first."

Snape leant over and kissed Harry's sternum. "As a matter of fact, he didn't."

"Then?"

"Good lord, Potter, even you couldn't have missed how obsequious the little rodent could be when he put his mind to it. Now, imagine him in a room full of powerful wizards it behoved him to placate."

"Lovely image that."

"Yes, isn't it."

"So, if we're done talking about ferret-boy…" Harry whimpered as Snape lovingly licked him at the juncture of thigh and groin. "When are we going to get to the main event?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"The real thing, you know."

"Are you implying that the events that have thus far transpired this evening can be categorized as a mere chimera?"

Snape watched with an amused expression as Harry tracked that statement.

"Would it have killed you to have said, ‘wasn't it good for you?'"

"No, boy, it would not have killed me, but it's not what I was asking either."

"OK. I apologize. I certainly didn't mean to imply that what we've done so far hasn't been real."

"Do I detect a ‘but' at the end of that statement?"

"But, you know, Little Harry, Junior… Spelunking… Just nod if any of this sounds familiar."

"You wish to penetrate me anally?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Certainly not how I would have phrased it, but yes, I wish to penetrate you anally."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Well, we could do this indefinitely, but I'll just go ahead and blink first, shall I? Why not?"

"You had your opportunity, Mr Potter. I was in a state in which I would have submitted to virtually your every whim. If you chose to squander you hearts desire, or Little Harry's – well named by the way – "

"Oi!"

"- on depilating my genitalia, why then, you have no one to blame but yourself."

"So you're not going to let me fuck you?"

"Certainly not."

"I ask again, why not?"

"One, I'm hardly the one to voluntarily indulge your pathetic attempts at control and domination. Two, the storm you landed us in seems to be abating. I think it's time to start attempting to discern our location and how we are going to get back."

A flash of lightning momentarily illuminated the room. Harry grinned and Snape managed to invest a simple exhalation of breath with an amazing amount of pique.

"Three, since the storm is apparently not abating after all, I suggest we get some sleep."

"Sleep? I can't sleep with all that going on." Harry gestured vaguely toward the window. "Nor with you doing that." Snape was nibbling at Harry's hipbone.

With an exaggerated sigh, Snape said, "Very well. Allow me the use of your wand, if you would."

Harry felt around on the bed and located his wand. "You're not just going to Somnus me, are you?"

"Not at all." Before Harry even had a chance to sigh with relief, Snape waved the wand and muttered something inaudible.

Suddenly, Harry found himself floating on his back in mid-air. Although there were no ropes, no chains, no sling, he felt wonderfully supported, cradled by air somehow made solid, but the only thing he could move was his head – and that just barely. His hands were locked behind his head and his feet touched the back of his thighs.

"Nice trick, Snape. Now what?"

Snape's reply was another flick of the wand and now Harry was upright but still suspended. Another flick and Harry was floating face down, his cock dangling.

"Uh, you're making me a little dizzy." He instantly regretted saying it as Snape flicked the wand again and Harry started spinning slowly in the air.

"You're going to make me ill. Surely that's not what you want?"

"I'm merely making sure I can do this correctly. It's odd, to say the least, to use someone else's wand for something so… intimate." Snape chuckled. He dipped the wand in the air and Harry felt himself lowered until he was about level with Snape's waist, still face down.

"Oh! You're not… you are!"

He felt Snape's hands part his cheeks and felt something very hard and surprisingly warm penetrate him. Harry's face flamed red.

"I wonder if there's a Ministry for the Misuse of Wizarding Artifacts."

"Don't tell me you consider this misuse. What boy hasn't used his wand in this manner?"

"This boy, for one. It's never even occurred to me."

"And you think yourself a wizard. Pity. You've missed out on a lot, seemingly.

Snape touched his fingers to the end of the wand protruding from Harry's arse. " _Engorgio_!"

Harry almost screamed as the magic, instead of enveloping him as it usually seemed to, shot out of the wand's tip and through him. As he opened his mouth he realized it didn't hurt at all and then almost scream turned to definite gasp as he felt his wand expanding, stretching him almost to the point of discomfort.

" _Lubricus_!" Snape murmured and Harry groaned with pleasure as the magic shot through him again. Groan turned to whimper as Snape began to ease the wand slowly in and out.

"It's a bit different with the wand in you, isn't it?"

"You might say that," Harry said hoarsely.

"Unpleasant?"

"I'm not sure yet."

" _Accio_ flannel!" Snape said as he thrust the wand deeper into Harry's arse.

Harry hissed as once again the magic zapped through his insides, seeming to draw his testicles up into his body and along the spell's path. "Merlin's hairy balls, that's, that's…" His words were cut-off by the wet flannel that slapped against his head.

"Hmm," said Snape, "clearly I need to work on my aim."

"You think?" Harry muttered.

"I had thought, when you left Hogwarts, that my days of teaching you were over but it's clear that there are still some rather large gaps in your education. One of the things you have failed to learn is patience. Let's see if we can't teach you some, shall we?"

Harry watched, wide-eyed, as Snape held the flannel over his groin at the same time as he pressed down on the end of the wand. Snape had transfigured the cloth into what looked like two pairs of tweezers with teeth, connected by a long strip of what appeared to be leather.

"Holy smegging shit! What's that for?"

"Really, Harry. You must do something to extend your vocabulary." Again Snape thrust the wand deeper as he said, " _Accio_ shaving mug!"

Harry tried to duck his head and then sighed in relief as the mug whistled past his ear and landed with a thunk in Snape's hand.

"It's tempting to wash your mouth out with soap, or in this case shaving cream, however, I'm sure the results would be of short duration." Pivoting the wand, Snape transfigured the shaving bowl into a ball-gag.

"I'm guessing you got an O on your transfiguration NEWT."

"Indeed. And now, because you clearly are incapable of keeping your mouth shut, I'm going to shut it for you." With that, Snape forced the ball between Harry's teeth and quickly fastened the straps behind his head.

"I should have thought of this years ago."

Harry grunted.

Snape touched his hand to the wand again and Harry found himself staring at the ceiling once more.

"You, Mr Potter, are all about the quick and profane. Everything is now, now, now. You are all about cock," Snape stroked once up Harry's shaft, "and balls," he gathered Harry's balls in one hand and squeezed lightly, "and arse," stroking lightly across the puckered opening. "But there's so much more."

Snape ghosted his lips over Harry's neck and smiled wickedly as the younger man tried to arch his neck into the touch.

"As I was saying, Mr Potter, patience is something of which you seem to have a short supply. One way to teach patience is to show you how pleasurable it can be to go slow." Snape held the tweezers on their leather cord in front of Harry's eyes. "Relax, Harry. You're going to enjoy this."

Something like a hiss escaped from around the gag in Harry's mouth as Snape pinched a nipple between thumb and forefinger and attached one of the tweezers. Snape tugged lightly on the leather and Harry exhaled sharply through his nose. Before he had a chance to adjust to the sensation, his other nipple was given the same treatment. Sharp pain settled into a dull ache and his nipples flared with heat.

"It's a shame you can't control your mouth, Harry. I would love to hear you scream."

For the first time, Harry began to feel a little afraid, realizing how very helpless he was, suspended in mid-air, unable to move anything but his head. Well, and apparently his cock still had freedom of movement. It climbed out of it's nest of pubic hair and pointed straight at the ceiling.

Touching the wand lightly, Snape murmured, " _Agito_ " and took his hand away. The wand began to slowly move in and out on its own. Harry groaned again.

"Are you enjoying that, Mr Potter? Just nod your head. Good."

Snape moved between Harry's spread knees and put his hands on the protruding hip bones. Slowly and firmly he slid them across the flat belly. "There's so much more to sex than cock and balls and lips and tongue and arse, Mr Potter." His fingers pressed lightly into the indents between ribs. "There is no place on the body that isn't an erogenous zone if treated correctly." He brushed his thumbs across the clamped nipples and something very like a squeak escaped from around the ball-gag.

Gooseflesh pimpled Harry's skin and he shivered slightly at the delicate movement of Snape's hands. As the older man leant forward his stomach brushed against Harry's straining cock and Harry tried to pump his hips, desperate for a firmer touch.

"Tsk, tsk, Mr Potter. I will teach you patience, even if I drive you mad in the process." Snape straightened up so that he was no longer brushing against Harry's erection. "Well, I realize that boys, almost by definition, are impatient."

Harry glared at the Potions master, irate at being called a boy after everything they'd been through together.

Snape laughed. "Yes, you're still a boy, Mr Potter." He pressed his lips lightly against the weeping tip of Harry's cock. Harry shivered again. "But I intend to turn you into a man before this night is over."

Wide-eyed, Harry watched as Snape took the leather thong attached to the nipple clamps in hand. Straining with all his might, he lifted his head slightly, trying to keep Snape's hands in view as they moved with the thong down his body.

"So, let us see if I can assist you with your impatience."

Harry grunted as he felt the thong brush over his cockhead. His stopped trying to hold his head up and his eyes rolled back in his head as Snape wrapped the thong around the end of the wand, which continued to thrust in and out of Harry's arse. Each backward movement of the wand caused the thong to tug on the nipple clamps. Every forward movement brought an instant of blessed relief. Harry had never been so hard in his life.

"Patience, Mr Potter, is a virtue. You will need to learn this virtue as the next part of this exercise will take some time. I don't want you to spend too quickly. To that end, as I'm sure you're able to feel, I will bind your genitals."

 _How long is that damn thing, anyway?_ Harry wondered as Snape now twisted the leather around his balls, separating them in their sack, and finally looped it several times around the base of his shaft.

"You look absolutely delicious, Mr Potter." Snape pressed his mouth to Harry's and kissed him thoroughly. "So delicious that I'm tempted to just stand here and watch as your own wand fucks you. As your nipples are teased. As your cock strains for release. However…" Snape began to trail his fingers lightly over Harry's chest. "… I'm not sure that would be the most effective way to teach you this lesson."

Harry exhaled sharply with relief. He liked Snape's hot hands and hot eyes roaming his body. It helped take away the ache in his nipples, his balls, and his arse.

"There are two types of erogenous zones which exist in the skin. The specific, which are found in the mucocutaneous regions…"

Harry groaned again, unsure whether he was more annoyed or aroused by Snape's lecture.

"…and include the penis, the perianal region, the nipples, and the lips. You are familiar with these, and rely on them for pleasure, almost to the exclusion of all else. I have engaged each of these regions on your body and I am quite confident you find the sensations pleasurable. The other type of erogenous zone, to which you generally pay too little attention, is the non-specific. Non-specific zones include the sides and back of the neck…"

Snape paused his lecture for a practical demonstration. With an abrupt hand gesture he raised Harry's body in the air. Wrapping one hand in the messy black hair, he pulled Harry toward him, and tugged his head to the side, exposing the long arc of neck. Snape touched the tip of his fingernail to the slightly sweaty skin of Harry's throat and dragged it gently from collarbone to chin. He smiled when Harry whimpered and leaned forward to follow the path of the white scratch mark with his tongue.

Harry whined as the short hairs on his neck stood up.

"Do you find the gag frustrating, Harry?"

Harry nodded as emphatically as he could.

"If I remove it do you promise to be silent?"

Harry nodded again, eyes pleading.

"I'm not sure I believe you. If I remove the gag, Harry, I'll allow you to vocalize as much as you like as long as you don't speak. Is that agreeable? Yes, well, I suspect you'd agree to just about anything at this point. Very well, I'll remove it, but…" he continued in a threatening whisper, "if you speak before I give you permission, I'll put the gag back in and won't remove it until we return to Hogwarts. Do not make the mistake of thinking I'll relent."

Snape snapped his fingers and the straps of the gag dangled beneath Harry's neck. Long, thin fingers plucked the gag from between the dry lips and dropped it on the floor. "Shhh. Don't even try to make a sound. You need water. I'll return shortly."

Without a backward glance, Snape left the room. Harry waited, suspended in mid-air, wand continuing to fuck slowly in and out of his arse. A tear of frustration dribbled down his temple and settled irritatingly in his ear. At that moment he felt he'd give up every orgasm for the rest of his life just to have the annoying drip wiped away.

It seemed ages before Snape returned although Harry knew it was probably just minutes. He watched out the corner of his eye as Snape re-entered the room carrying a glass of water and something else Harry couldn't identify. Snape put the mystery object down on the bedside table before approaching Harry again.

"All this instruction is thirsty work." Snape took a long drink of water and Harry watched in desperation. "I imagine it must be for you as well." He took another gulp of water and then, pressing his lips against Harry's, dribbled water over the younger man's parched lips.

Nothing had ever tasted as sweet as that water lovingly passed from Snape's lips to his own. Harry swallowed gratefully and then pushed his tongue into Snape's mouth, not knowing whether he was searching for more water or desperate for a kiss. Sip by sip Snape fed Harry water from his mouth until Harry finally could swallow with ease.

"Better?"

Harry, mindful of Snape's warning about returning the gag, nodded his head.

"You may speak when I ask you a question." Snape smiled. "You may make as much noise as you want, and I'll allow you to use words as long as they are the type of obscenities one usually associates with mindless sex, or with gratitude. I will not tolerate mindless prattle nor impudence. Are we clear?"

"Yes, thank you." The gag had only been in for fifteen minutes but Harry felt as if he hadn't spoken for hours.

"Good boy. You can learn after all, it would seem. So, where was I?"

"Non-specific erogenous zones."

Snape rolled his eyes. "It was a rhetorical question, and your response borders on impudence, however, since I did ask a question I will let you slide. Don't push me, Mr Potter."

Harry lowered his eyelashes in mute apology.

"Oh, very pretty. You do have the makings of an excellent bottom."

Snape kissed Harry's throat again. When a particular spot caused Harry to gasp, he paused there, lapping lightly over the skin before pressing his teeth against it and sucking hard. "Your neck is quite responsive," he murmured approvingly. "Let's see if other areas are equally sensitive."

Without waiting for any response from Harry, Snape licked and sucked his way down the neck and across the muscular shoulder. His hands were not idle. As his lips sought out particularly sensitive areas of skin, so too did his fingers, tracing up and down Harry's chest, trailing lightly over his sides, and then gently massaging the boy's rhomboids and trapezoid. Harry almost purred with pleasure.

Snape kissed Harry's collarbone, sucking lightly at the raised point next to the hollow of the throat, and then licking along it until he came to the armpit. He bit down on a lock of black, wiry hair and pulled. When Harry yelped, Snape laughed. "Payback for plucking my pubic hairs."

Harry grinned. Snape pinched the soft flesh under his arm and smiled when Harry yelped again. "You'd best mind your manners, boy. I've already said I'm not fond of most types of rough play, but I caution you that I do know how to play rough." Belying his words he gently kissed away the burn from the pinch.

"The armpit is another highly sensitive though non-specific zone. The pleasurable sensations in non-specific zones are caused by an exaggeration of the tickle response. Many people who are susceptible to tickling are particularly so in the underarm region because there are a multiplicity of nerve endings there."

Snape stroked lightly across Harry's underarm provoking a giggle. "You, apparently are quite ticklish. However, it's my intent to teach you, not torture you."

Harry wasn't quite convinced as Snape began to wetly lave his tongue all around his armpit, thoroughly wetting both skin and hair. He relaxed as he realized it didn't tickle at all but rather felt surprisingly sexy.

With a wave of Snape's hand, Harry was brought upright in the air, although his knees were still locked in a bent position. Another wave and Harry's hands were now clasped at the small of his back rather than behind his head. He groaned with pleasure at the release of tension in his arms.

For the first time since Snape had suspended him, he became aware of Snape's cock. Hot and hard it pressed against his arm. He would have laughed when it pushed its way between his side and his arm, nestling against his underarm hair, if it hadn't felt so incredible. Harry was now hyper-focussed on every sensation afforded him by stimulation of his skin and he groaned as Snape clasped one hand to his shoulder while the other stroked the back of his neck.

He didn't know if Snape had used another lubricous spell on his own cock or if he had found some other method of oiling it, but it slid smoothly, sensuously, back and forth in his armpit.

"Fuck me," Harry whispered hoarsely. "Who knew?"

Snape bent his head at an awkward angle and captured Harry's mouth with his own. His tongue stroked in an out in the same rhythm as the cock under Harry's arm.

Harry flexed his muscles as best he could, tightening his arm against his side, increasing the friction against Snape's cock. "Oh God. Snape. Severus. Yeah, fuck it. Fuck me. That feels good." Harry groaned against Snape's lips.

"You're such a slut, Potter. A toy for my pleasure."

"Yessss," Harry hissed, lost in all the sensations Snape was giving his body, shaven cock sliding back and forth in his armpit, cock and balls bound tight, nipples numb yet aching in the clamps, and enlarged wand continuing to slowly fuck in and out of his now well loosened arsehole.

Snape's hand wrapped tightly into the short hair at the back of Harry's neck, yanking his head back viciously. Harry felt himself disappear into the fierce black eyes that stared down at him. He spiralled into pure feeling as Snape's hip pounded against his chest, Snape's fingernails dug into his shoulder, Snape's eyes devoured him. He found if he concentrated on nothing but sensation he could actually move his torso and he pushed forward, meeting each thrust of Snape's hips with a thrust of his own.

A high pitched whine came from Snape's throat and he bucked forward sharply, somehow smashing his hipbone painfully against Harry's clavicle. It should have hurt massively but it didn't and it was Harry who screamed out in pleasure as Snape came.

Snape collapsed over Harry's shoulder, his hands scrabbling weakly against the boy's muscular back. Harry groaned at the feeling of Snape's breath hot and harsh against neck, of thick, sticky come oozing down his side. He could almost hear Snape's heart pounding in his chest.

"Fuck."

"Fuck indeed, Mr Potter," Snape said.

"What was that?"

"A little Scottish treat Minerva taught me."

"You're joking." Harry's eyes couldn't possibly have got any wider.

Snape laughed. "Yes, Harry. I'm joking. I consider Minerva McGonagall to be one of my closest friends, but we are not so close that I would have learned that from her."

Snape pressed a finger against Harry's lips. "And you, Mr Potter, are not supposed to be speaking. Shall I put the gag back in?"

Harry pressed his lips tightly against each other and shook his head.

"Very well. I shall grant you yet another reprieve. I suspect you'd like to come?"

Harry nodded fervently.

"Well, you are exhibiting more patience than I would have credited you with but I am not done with your instruction yet.

" _Virga desino_!"

Harry groaned with mingled relief and regret as the wand in his arse stopped moving. The muscles in his arse clamped down, seeming to fight Snape's slow withdrawal of the length of wood.

"Oh God, you're killing me!"

"With pleasure, I hope?" Snape raised an eyebrow and gave a firm tug on the end of the wand.

"Fuuuuck," Harry sighed as his arse finally gave way and released its invader.

Harry wanted to scream as Snape stepped away from him, but he was back in an instant, carrying the small can he had previously left on the bedside table. He heard the pop of a lid coming off and then Snape stood between his spread knees again and pressed a kiss against his navel. Harry's eyes rolled back in his head as he felt Snape's fingers circle his wide-open hole before pressing in, pushing something thick and greasy into him.

"I'm going to fuck you, my little slut."

Harry bit his lip to keep from screaming out, ‘Finally!'

"But not the way you're expecting. The wand has loosened you up nicely. I have three fingers in you already."

Harry's body rebelled at the shocking message and he clamped down tight, muscles straining to repel the invading fingers.

"Shhhh. It's OK, Harry. You're fine. Just breathe. Breathe. It's just three tiny little fingers. Narrow, skinny, insignificant little fingers. It's nothing. You can handle this."

Harry inhaled deeply and released the breath through pursed lips. As he exhaled, he could feel Snape push forward. He took another deep breath and blew it out again.

"Good boy. Very good boy. Keep breathing, just like that." Snape's free hand rubbed in soothing circles below his navel. Every time Harry let go a breath, Snape pushed in a little further. Soon Harry could tell the fingers were in as far as they could go.

As Harry relaxed, Snape began to move the fingers in and out, all the while planting kisses on Harry's chest and stomach.

"Please?"

"What is it, boy?" Snape's tone was gentle, soothing.

"I need to move. Just a little. Please?"

Snape murmured something against Harry's belly, and Harry could feel something give slightly. Experimentally he pushed against Snape's hand and sighed with relief as his hips moved.

"God! Thank you."

"Not God," Snape said with a chuckle, "but Lord and Master before we're through."

"Do you like my fingers in you, Harry?"

"Yes. S'much better than the wand."

"There's nothing like flesh on flesh, or flesh in flesh, as the case may be."

On Harry's next intake of breath, Snape pulled the three fingers out of his arse.

"No! Don't. Please."

"Shhh, boy. You're fine. Breath in."

Harry took a shuddering breath.

"Exhale."

Open mouthed, Harry let go the breath and then gasped as Snape re-entered him, stretching him as he had never been stretched before. Experimentally, he pushed against Snape's hand and then gasped, withdrawing quickly.

"What have I been telling you, boy? Patience."

"How many?"

"Four. Just four. Keep breathing. You can do this, boy. We can do this."

"You're not going to fuck me, are you?"

Snape pushed forward sharply – a punishment - and Harry cried out in pain.

"I _am_ fucking you, boy. You wanted the real thing," Snape pushed four fingers in to the third knuckle, " _this_ is the real thing."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please don't. You're hurting me."

"You will learn patience, Mr Potter. You will learn to think before you speak."

"I'm sorry."

Snape seemed to take pity. "Yes, I know. It's OK. You're actually being a very good boy. You haven't done this before?"

"No. Not this. Never this many."

"Just keep breathing."

Snape resumed the slow feeding of his fingers into Harry's arse. He began to flex them slightly, always backing off when Harry whimpered, pushing in a little further with every exhale. Harry concentrated on breathing, just breathing. He was no longer aware of the numb ache of his nipples. He'd forgotten he had a cock and balls. There was nothing but the slow burn of Snape's fingers stretching his arse. Nothing but the individual breaths in and breaths out. If Snape touched him anywhere but his arse, Harry wasn't aware of it.

"Harry!" Snape snapped his name out as if wasn't the first time he'd called.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Snape. He didn't have his glasses on but somehow he could see just fine. Snape's face looked different, heavier, the creases from his nose to his lips looked sharper. His lips were pulled back, revealing uneven teeth. Harry moaned at the sight of such unadulterated lust directed at him.

"Stay with me, Harry. Keep breathing."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes again. Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out.

"No, Harry. Open your eyes. Look at me. Stay with me. That's right. Look at me and keep breathing."

"Talk to me."

Snape raised an inquisitive eyebrow but said nothing.

Harry sighed and pushed down hard around Snape's fingers. He took a huge lung full of air and as he exhaled pushed down again as hard as he could. The pain helped clear his head. Suddenly he became aware of everything. He could feel sweat trickling down his face, his chest, his ribcage. Snape's free hand was pressing down just above his groin. His balls felt swollen and shockingly cold. He wondered if his cock had turned blue with lack of blood. Everything hurt. Everything burned. Everything felt wonderful, amazing, alive.

"Oh fuck!" Harry closed his eyes and panted. "Talk to me," he repeated through clenched teeth.

"What would you have me say, boy? That you're a slut?"

"Yesss," Harry hissed.

"That you're just a nasty little boy who'd do anything, anyone, just to get fucked?"

"Yes."

"I wish you could see yourself. My whore. Pushing against me. Trying to take my whole hand. I'd like to see you laid out like this in front of the Order. Panting and sweating. Prick rock hard."

"Yes."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, whore? All those men watching you. Bound and helpless. Offered up to anybody who wanted you. They'd line up to fuck you, whore. They'd line up to take your filthy arse. One after the other until you're full of come, drenched with it. Come spilling out of your mouth, dripping off your face."

"YES! FUCK YES!"

"Are you ready, whore? Can you take my whole hand?"

"Please." Harry's voice cracked. "Please."

Harry's world exploded as Snape did several things simultaneously. Heat. Fire. Pain. Agony seared his nipples as Snape tugged on the leather thong and viciously yanked the clamps off. He screamed as his cock was suddenly freed and Snape's mouth descended on it. Snape was not gentle, his teeth scraped the glans and dragged down the shaft and then back up. Harry screamed himself hoarse as he came and came and came. He collapsed in on himself in an agony of pleasure and still Snape was not done.

Harry's arse became his entire world again as Snape, with agonizing slowness, folded his thumb into his palm and pushed his whole hand through the weakened ring of muscle. He could feel the incredible stretch of his sphincter and then suddenly, it was as if his arse just swallowed Snape's hand, sucking it in to the wrist.

"Fuck yes," Harry whispered. He smiled weakly at Snape, whose head was thrown back and whose breath was coming in short, ragged gasps.

Snape's head snapped forward and his eyes were glittering and dark as they bored into Harry's. "Are you ready?"

Harry was past speech. He barely had what it took to nod his head, but he was smiling. He gasped as Snape's hand moved inside him, fingers folding down into a fist before slowly starting to rock forward and backward.

"It's good, so good. You're beautiful, Harry. My beautiful boy."

Harry lifted his head tiredly and watched as Snape stood with his hips lined up behind his elbow and slowly thrust forward, driving his hand deeper into Harry. As he pulled his hips back, he pulled his hand back and then slowly pressed forward again, fucking Harry with his whole hand and part of his arm.

"I could touch your heart if I pushed hard enough."

"You already have," Harry thought, but he couldn't speak. He just watched Snape's face as the man fucked into him. Watched Snape bite his own lip until it bled. Watched Snape's eyes close as he continued to slowly, inexorably fuck into Harry's welcoming arse.

Harry's cock twitched as he came again and again without shooting. Idly he wondered if Snape was hard. If Snape had come. If it mattered to him whether he did or not.

Harry's eyes closed again as the hand inside him stilled. He stroked sweat matted hair away from his lover's pale face and pulled Snape's head down onto his chest, content to stay like this forever.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry floated contentedly while Snape slowly extracted his fist, relishing the tender kisses and light strokes that accompanied the act. Half asleep, he wondered at the dichotomy of the vicious, greasy, utterly hot Potions master. One minute, he was making Harry’s head explode with pain, pleasure and trepidation, the next, he was being gentle, witty and kind. It was an unusual combination but then, Severus Snape was an unusual man.

“All right?”

Harry opened his eyes and flexed his lower back. Ahhh. He was a bit stiffer than he was used to, and certainly a bit more fragile in places than he was used to, but overall…

“I’m okay,” Harry said hoarsely. He cleared his throat. “Thank you, that was amazing.”

He heard Snape perform a couple of cleaning spells and snickered. He didn’t even want to know the details.

“Do you think you can walk?” Snape’s voice asked tiredly. Harry nodded and felt himself becoming vertical and being lowered until the tips of his toes brushed against the rug. He nodded again and felt the heavy weight of gravity kick in. He stumbled and Snape grabbed him by the arms. Harry felt himself squeezed against a deliciously strong chest and sighed. He heard Snape chuckle as he was led out of the room.

“Off you go.” A hand in the small of his back directed him to the toilet. “I’ll run you a bath.”

Harry contemplated standing up, thought it was too much effort, so plonked himself on the toilet. He grimaced – he had no idea of what to expect. After a few minutes of anxiety, he was relieved to see that everything was in working order. The silence and the solitude woke him up, and a hot bath sounded perfect.

 

 

Snape was kneeling by the bath, running his hand through the water and causing the bubbles to swirl and expand. Like before, the room was filled with candlelight, but no music. “I don’t think it’s too hot, but tell me what you think.”

Harry climbed in and sighed as he rested his head on the rim. The water was the perfect temperature, the smell of the bath lotion intoxicating, the feel of it all running over his sore frame was wonderful. He looked up to notice Snape at the doorway. “Going somewhere?”

Snape gave him an exasperated look. “I’ve barely been out of your sight since we arrived at this godforsaken place. A man’s got to piss!”

Harry chuckled as his stomach rumbled. “And eat. But we don’t have much luck there.”

“Not unless you want to transfigure furniture and have it taste like rocks. So _Master_ , may I leave your sight?”

“Yep, but don’t be too long,” Harry yelled to his retreating back. Master. Hrmmph. But the idea of food sounded good. He’d been hungry when he’d Disapparated…

Oh shit.

Harry sat up abruptly, searching for and finding his wand on the floor. Casting an anxious glance at the door, he quickly charmed a spinning globe to appear. Moving it around, following the longitudinal and latitudinal lines, he groaned. He was right. They weren’t in Scotland anymore. In fact, they weren’t even in the right hemisphere. When Harry had grabbed Snape’s arm to quickly Disapparate them away from danger, his mind had been thinking ‘Aberdeen’, but his stomach had been thinking ‘Chinese food.’ The torrential rain, powerful storms, humid temperature, all led him to…

Aberdeen.

Aberdeen, Hong Kong.

Who’d have fucking thought it. Bloody hell – wasn’t anyone original?

Hearing a door slam he quickly waved the wand, causing the slightly bobbing globe to burst like a bubble, dropped the wand to the floor and settled back into the water. He closed his eyes and tried to look relaxed. He’d tell the man later. Possibly tomorrow. Maybe never.

He squeaked slightly when he felt a warm flannel running up his chest. Snape was kneeling by his side, the dark eyes fixated on the hand gently cleansing him.

Harry smiled. “You don’t have to do that, you know. I’m all right.”

“I know,” Snape said, running the soapy flannel down each of Harry’s arms, paying particularly attention to his armpits.

“I’m fine. Really,” he added, as he was encouraged to sit up so Snape could wash his back and arse.

“Quite.”

“Snape. Severus.” The hand stilled. “You didn’t hurt me. Really.”

Snape’s mouth twisted into a small grin and Harry leant over to kiss him. Snape’s mouth moved gently over his, almost as if he believed Harry was a precious object that could break at any second. Harry liked it, but didn’t want Snape to think he needed to be treated so carefully.

“Never knew you were such a softy,” Harry mumbled against Snape’s lips. Snape snorted and pulled back, giving Harry a tight glare as he dipped the flannel into the water between Harry’s knees.

“I may have been a bit…rough. It’s not my usual style,” he added, sounding almost embarrassed to admit it.

Harry slid down so his chin was just above water level. He sighed as he felt Snape’s hands moving gently against his thighs and crotch. He was a bit tender in that area, but it still felt marvellous.

“You didn’t do anything I didn’t ask for,” Harry replied, rubbing his flaccid cock against the rough material. He didn’t think anything short of a potion was going to make him get it up anytime soon, but he liked Snape’s clever fingers in the region.

Snape hummed as he wrung out the flannel, folding it neatly in half and laying it on top of the tap. “Finished. Do you think you could get some sleep now?”

“Maybe,” Harry said through a yawn. “What about you, don’t you want a bath?”

“Believe it or not, Mister Potter, but I am quite capable of bathing myself. Have been doing it for years, actually,” Snape said as he dried Harry off and helped him step out of the tub. He bent down and placed a quick peck on Harry’s lips. “Bed. Now. Don’t wait up.”

“’Kay,” Harry replied as he stumbled out of the bathroom, shivering slightly at the sudden change of temperature. Bed sounded good. And it looked good. Snape had cleaned it up, remade it, and had fanned the flames of the fire until the room was pleasantly toasty. Apart from the ache in his empty stomach and the twinge in his nether regions, Harry felt fine. He fell gracelessly into bed, barely having the energy to pull the covers over him. More than fine.

 

 

When Harry awoke, not much had changed. He still hurt a bit, his hunger had gone from annoying to raging, but the sun was shining brightly through the windows.

Sunlight. No rain. They might actually be able to leave in one piece now.

He turned over and found himself face to face with a sleeping Potions master. Snape slept on his stomach, legs twisted at an awkward angle, one arm under his pillow, the other flung over Harry’s waist. The sound of his breathing was loud in the quiet of morning. Harry smiled as he kissed Snape on the nose. It wrinkled, and a look of mild irritation crossed over Snape’s face before it relaxed back into slackness. Harry grinned and kissed it again. The nose wrinkled and Snape turned his head slightly, burrowing into the pillow. Trying not to laugh, Harry kissed it a third time, a wet, smacking kiss that caused Snape to snort, startle and wake up suddenly.

“Good morning,” Harry said, feeling a foolish grin stretching his face.

Snape’s head collapsed back onto the pillow. “Is it?”

“It is,” Harry replied, moving closer to give the man a good morning kiss. He noticed a few things; one, Snape’s breath was quite passable in the morning, two, his skin was all warm and soft, and three, Harry had a woody you could hammer nails with. He thrust said woody into Snape’s thigh.

“Ah, I see,” Snape murmured, rolling over and pulling Harry closer to him. Hands went questing below the blankets and Harry was pleased to note he wasn’t the only interested party in the morning’s proceedings.

“It’s stopped raining,” Harry said as he nuzzled the soft hair around Snape’s ear. He moaned as he felt hands descend down his spine, rubbing firmly against his lower back and arse.

“Has it?” Snape asked as he sucked on Harry’s neck.

“We could probably get home now,” Harry mumbled as he licked Snape’s collar bone, running his hands through wiry chest hair and trailing them down until they met the firm, smooth skin between Snape’s legs.

“Really,” Snape replied, as rolled onto his back and pulled Harry willingly on top of him.

“Hey!” Harry exclaimed from his perch. “I just remembered. I wanted to ask you something.”

Snape’s eyebrow rose and Harry felt a blush starting. “Well,” he continued, dropping innocent kisses over Snape’s cheeks and eyes. “I was wondering, when we get back, home that is, would you…I mean, if the idea doesn’t totally repulse you…”

“Get to the point, Mister Potter.”

Taking the bull by the horns, Harry blurted out, “Would you like to go on a date with me, Severus?”

The Potions master’s eyes widened slightly and Harry scowled. “Never mind,” he mumbled, as he rolled off and lay on his back. “It was a stupid idea.”

“A. Date?” Snape pronounced carefully, as if Harry was speaking in tongues.

“Yeah, as in dinner or theatre or maybe a picnic or something. Forget it, it was a stupid idea,” Harry groaned as he threw his arm over his eyes.

“You want to go out on a date. With me. In public. Where people could see us.”

Harry flung his arm away, barely missing slapping the slightly stunned looking Snape. “All right, I get it! As if you’d want to be seen in my presence anyway. Everyone knows you hate me; they’d think you’d finally lost the plot. Stupid idea, let’s forget I even mentioned it. We’ll just…oh, fuck.”

“Harry.”

Harry stared at the ceiling.

“Potter.”

Harry sighed and looked at Snape.

“You would be willing to appear in public with me, doing things that quite clearly demonstrate that we have an interest in each other? You’d be willing for the members of the Order to know, your friends to know? Dumbledore to know?”

“I’m not ashamed of being with you, you know. I don’t know what the big fuss is, unless you’re ashamed of me?”

Snape bit his lip and he huffed. “You are an idiot,” he said, although the harsh words were softened by the careful way he smoothed Harry’s fringe from his forehead. “Yes, Mister Potter, I will go on a date with you. Thank you for asking.”

A wide grin broke out over Harry’s face, and he threw himself on top of the unresisting professor. “Excellent.” They kissed deeply, hurriedly. “Want to celebrate?”

Snape snorted. “Does it always come down to sex with you, Potter?”

“Ahhh, but there are so many different ways to have sex, as you’ve so amazingly demonstrated. And, to be quite honest, I don’t think I’m ready for that yet,” Harry said, wincing slightly as he clenched his buttocks.

Snape’s eyes softened. “Potter,” he whispered, “I wish for you to penetrate me anally.”

“Huhhh?”

Snape sighed. “Perhaps if I phrased it differently. Does Little Harry, Jr. still wish to go - ” his lips twisted, “spelunking?”

Harry giggled, looked at Snape’s stern face and giggled some more. “Yes. Yes, Little Harry, Jr. would _love_ to go spelunking. But I thought you didn’t do that sort of thing.”

“That was your first mistake, Potter, thinking. You’ve a lot to learn about me.”

“And you’ve got a lot to learn about me,” Harry said, smiling shyly.

Snape drew Harry’s head down for a slow kiss. “Indeed. Now, if there are no other issues that need to be resolved – “

Snape turned onto his stomach, propping his chin on his hands and spreading his knees. Harry’s jaw dropped. Snape noticed, and arched his lower back, thrusting his arse up a little.

“Shit,” Harry said, licking his lips. This was like all his Christmas’s had come at once. Who was he kidding? This was way better than books, cardigans and teeth-cracking toffee. “I’ve got an idea. Get up for a minute.”

With a look of curiosity, Snape rose majestically from the bed and stood with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked quite imposing, if one ignored his hard on.

“Close your eyes,” Harry commanded.

With a glare, Snape did so. “I’m not going to open them and find myself in a French maid’s outfit, am I?”

“No,” Harry chuckled, waving his wand over their bed and whispering spells under his breath.

“Good, ‘cause the knickers pinch.”

“What?” Harry yelled.

Eyes still closed, Snape grinned widely. “So gullible.”

“Prat,” Harry mumbled, trying to get the image of Snape’s arse covered in tight, frilly white knickers out of his mind. “Okay, you can open your eyes now.”

Harry stood back, wanting to see every expression pass over Snape’s face. Yep, there was the confusion, followed by realisation, horror, disgust and amusement.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Snape drawled.

“Nope,” Harry said as he hopped up onto an exact replica of Snape’s desk from his Potions classroom. He pushed the parchment and quills out of the way. “Like it?”

Snape chuckled, a slightly stunned look on his face. “Whatever possessed you – ?“

“I didn’t get to play out all my fantasies while you were under that potion. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Fantasy, hmm? And how long has this particular - ?”

“Tut, tut, Severus. You won’t find out all my secrets at once. We’ve got to leave something to talk about on our date. Now, I think you should bend over it.”

“I should…what?”

Harry jumped off the table and stalked across the room. Even though he was a few centimetres shorter than the Potions master, he could easily look him in the eye. He felt a rush of exhilaration run through his body. Snape had all his faculties this time. Would he let Harry have control?

“Go over there,” Harry murmured, his fingertips ghosting over Snape’s arms, “and bend over that desk. Now.”

Snape’s chin dropped and he stared into Harry’s eyes. A few seconds passed and Harry wondered if he’d gone too far. A shadow of a smile passed over Snape’s lips and he lowered his eyes submissively. “As you wish.”

Harry took a deep, steadying breath as he watched the play of muscles stretch under the man’s back as he sauntered towards to the desk. Snape braced his forearms and leant over, resting his head on his arms. Harry could feel the dark burn of his eyes from the other side of the room.

Holding his hand out, Harry wordlessly summoned the bottle of bath lotion from the bathroom. He placed in besides Snape’s head and ran his hands reverently down his spine. “You’re gorgeous.”

Snape giggled, then scowled. “Ticklish.”

“Mmmm, can’t have that, can we?” Harry said as he kissed his way down Snape’s back, fondling his skin possessively. He nibbled the tender flesh at the base of his spine, then licked his way slowly to the top, nuzzling the back of his neck.

“Harry,” Snape breathed, moving slightly.

“Shhh, I’ll take care of you.” Sucking on each of Snape’s shoulder blades until he’d produced matching love bites, Harry stood behind the bent body of the Potions master and sank to his knees. “Spread your legs.”

Snape whimpered and did so. Harry stared longingly at the tender, hairless flesh exposed to his view. He ran the tip of his tongue lightly over Snape’s balls, feeling every twitch. “You look beautiful like this, Severus. So naked. So wanton.”

Snape pressed back, his full sack swinging into Harry’s mouth. Harry obliged, dropping his jaw and sucking the delicate morsel into his mouth, humming slightly. He heard a moan and sucked harder, feeling Snape’s legs starting to tremble with the effort of not moving.

“Harry!”

With a soft pop, Harry released the tasty treat and got more comfortable. “Spread your legs further. I want to see more of you.”

He held Snape’s hips still as the man’s feet moved apart. “Lean forward more. That’s it. More. Open yourself up further.”

With a groan, Snape moved himself up onto the desk more fully, spreading his thighs are far apart as he could. Harry could see his thick, ready erection bobbing with each movement. Harry placed his hands on Snape’s ankles and pushed, pressing as he firmly ran them up the calves, over the back of trembling knees, over the thighs until they rested on Snape’s cheeks. He pulled them apart and blew gently over the smooth hole.

“I never thanked you properly for doing this,” Harry said, his voice low with passion as he dove in, his tongue seeking and finding Snape’s eager hole.

“Fuck!” Snape yelled as he bucked against the sensation. Harry’s hands tightened as he held the man in place, kissing and sucking the smooth skin. It was his skin, all of it. He’d been the one to prepare it, he’d been the one to shave it. Snape’s arse was his.

“Fuck, Harry…fuck,” Snape stammered as Harry’s tongue lashed wetly inside him. He screamed when Harry’s hand clutched onto his cock, pulling with the same rhythm of the tongue stroking his hole.

“Can’t…I’m going to…”

Harry pulled out abruptly and stood up. He grabbed the lotion and ripped off the cap, spilling the liquid over his hands in his haste. “I don’t know about you, Severus, but I can’t wait any longer.”

“Get your cock in me now!” Snape demanded, pulling his cheeks open and sticking his arse up higher in the air.

Harry whimpered as he quickly thrust two fingers into Snape’s body, spreading the lubricant as far as he could. “I don’t want to hurt you!” he stammered as he rubbed fluid over his throbbing cock with his other hand.

Snape looked over his shoulder, flinging his hair off his face. “Potter,” he growled. “Stop playing with yourself, and get over here. I want your cock in my arse and I want it now.” His voice lowered menacingly. “Now come here and fuck me over my desk.”

And a thousand firecrackers went off inside Harry’s mind. He remembered every Potions lesson he’d ever had – the smell of the dungeons, the uncomfortableness of the benches, the hard looks Snape had given him, the sly words he’d used, the way his robes had clung and swirled around his body, the way his voice used to shoot straight from Harry’s ears to his cock, the unbelievable tension between them, the way Harry had fantasised over and over and over again of what it would feel like to bend the man over, to have him open and willing and splayed over his desk begging for Harry to stick it in him…

Harry pushed in and fucked him like there was no tomorrow.

Snape pushed back against him, grunting each time they smacked together.

“Oh…god…yeah,” Harry moaned, licking sweat off his upper lip as he pulled on Snape’s hips, thrusting into him so hard the desk thudded with each movement.

“Oh…that’s it, Potter,” Snape mumbled, hands scrambling over loose pieces of parchment.

“You like that, Snape? You like being fucked over your desk?” Harry panted, locking his knees and throwing his back into it.

“You…fuck…you.”

“That’s it, Snape, that’s it. Take it. Oh God, take it all.”

“Merlin…” Snape whimpered and gasped.

“I’ve wanted…to do this…for so long,” Harry admitted, leaning around and holding Snape’s swollen cock in his hand, tightening his grip and letting the force of his thrusts push the twitching member through his fingers.

“Oh…god. Harry, don’t stop!”

“Never, never,” Harry chanted as he felt Snape tighten around him. “Oh God, Severus, you feel so good. Never want to stop, never want…”

With a convulsive movement, Snape snapped his arse back onto Harry’s hard cock and screamed as he came, a thick, steady stream of fluid erupting in Harry’s hand. Harry bit his lip and rode the bucking body, his hips slowing down as he put everything he had into fucking him, fucking that glorious, delectable, cranky, sexy bastard, each thrust spinning his senses, blowing his mind, making him feel the best he’d ever felt in his life…

A few minutes later he lifted his head from Snape’s sweaty back and pressed a kiss between the man’s heaving shoulders.

“All right?”

“Fifty…fucking…points…to Gryffindor.”

 

 

Clothes dried and put on, Harry and Severus stood downstairs, looking around the empty lounge room.

“It’s been a long night,” Harry said, feeling slightly nervous.

“It has,” Snape agreed, running his fingers through his hair.

“I’m not sorry it happened though,” Harry stammered.

Snape shook his head from his face. “Nor am I. Worst case, I’ll get a meal out of you. If you’re still sure about this dating business?”

Any further conversation Snape would have made was cut off by Harry’s eager tongue in his mouth. With one last hug, they stepped out of each other’s arms.

“God, I’m hungry,” Harry said absently, wiping his wand on his robe and swishing it through the air, checking the red and gold sparks shooting from its tip.

“Are you certain you’ll be able to get us back? We don’t know where we are,” Snape asked.

Harry blushed and lowered his head, tucking his wand securely up his sleeve. “About that – “

“Potter!”

Harry wound an arm around Snape’s waist and pulled them together tightly. “Don’t worry, Severus, I’ll explain it all to you when we get back.”

“Harry – “

Harry lifted his head and kissed Snape until he felt the man’s arms wrap around him. “Be a good dear and shut up, will you? I need to concentrate.”

“Dear?” Snape huffed. “I’ve never been so insulted – “

With a _pop_ , they disappeared. The sound of chittering birds outside stopped suddenly, and the heavens opened. The storm had returned.


End file.
